The invention relates to a hinge comprising adjusting devices, in which a hinge arm is fastenable to a mounting plate by means of at least one intermediate member and is linked to a second hinge part, for example a hinge casing, by means of hinge links or the like, the hinge arm having holes through which adjusting and fastening screws extend, and the intermediate member being engageable and lockable with the mounting plate by means of a pivot lever pivotally mounted on the intermediate member and having a hook member which engages with a projection of the mounting plate.
In conventional hinges the hinge arm is fastened to the mounting plate by means of a clamping screw, such clamping screw generally projecting through an elongated hole to allow an adjustment of the hinge arm in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture.
Lately snap-in connections for fastening the hinge arm to the mounting plate have become known. DE-A-30 26 796 and DE-A-30 39 328, for example, describe hinges comprising a hinge arm and a fastening plate in which the two parts to be locked snap together by inserting the hinge arm into a guide of the fastening plate and displacing the same in a longitudinal direction. A similar way of locking a hinge arm to a mounting plate is shown in DE-A-24 60 127. DE-A-32 41 284 shows a hinge in which the hinge arm is insertable into lateral guides of a mounting plate and clampable to the mounting plate by means of an eccentric.
The above-described means for locking the hinge arm to the mounting plate have the advantage that, when the piece of furniture is being assembled, the hinge arm can be quickly fastened to the mounting plate and, furthermore, that no tool is necessary for such mounting operation. This advantage is not unimportant because the door must be held when the hinge arm is being engaged. When, for example, the door is held with one hand and the hinge arm is to be mounted with the other hand, a second person, who fastens the clamping screw with a screw driver, is often needed, if the hinge arm is held by means of a clamping screw.
It is a disadvantage of hinges in which the hinge arm or the intermediate member is insertable into the mounting plate from the front that tilting frequently occurs. This is particularly the case with doors having many hinges. AT-PS 360 856 describes a hinge whose intermediate member is engageable at one end in the mounting plate and which has a pivot lever at the other end by means of which it is lockable to the mounting plate.